


Broken Healer

by CrownedDeity



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, I'm so excited to write that tbh, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incubi, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Non-Canon Relationship, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Succubus, The Other Side (TVD), incubus, succubi, will be able to skip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-21 02:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15547701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrownedDeity/pseuds/CrownedDeity
Summary: Two young women, Alex and Stella, are miraculously thrown into the world of Mystic Falls. Trying to figure out where they are, they bump into Stefan Salvatore. This gets the ball rolling. After introductions are made and early-on problems are solved, the girls work towards saving the people they knew to be characters whilst dealing with their own hardships.





	1. We've Met, You and I

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Don't forget to comment or leave a kudo! I'm aiming to post once a week minimum and every day to every two days, max.
> 
> TVD season 8 as well as another will not be included. The Originals series will appear later. Legacies, I'm not sure on yet. That depends on if I enjoy it.

**_It's funny, how being an immortal seems to drown out the rest of the world. Everything becomes the same._ **

 

Stefan juggled his small slide phone in one hand, wandering down the nearly deserted streets of the town he called home. Few people were out at this hour, everyone huddled inside bakeries to get their morning fix for their late morning jobs, conversations carried by the light breeze and straight to his heightened ears. They spoke of gossip, kids, and work, the babble traveling from the mom-and-pop shops littering each sidewalk. What followed was the scent of coffee he was forced to drink each day and crisp cinnamon. His nose shriveled at just how strong the cinnamon was, huffing from the itch.

 

His girlfriend Elena had just called, she was asking about where he was and how much longer till he arrived. Mystic Falls High School was hosting a car wash. “We’re getting swamped and Caroline’s getting fussy.” Elena’s voice hushed and Stefan couldn’t help but smile, hearing the slave driving blonde barking orders from a distance on her end. Sounds like those who could make it, did. “How long till you’re here?”

 

**_But every once in awhile you find someone worth living for. They give a whole new perspective to things you’ve seen and done countless times. And then, wanting them to stick around drowns out all logic. The fact that you’re putting them in danger, just being there._ **

 

“A little while. My uncle needed me for something.” More like the other way around. They were keeping an eye on Damon and finally figured out how to handle him.

 

Damon was reckless, again. Stefan tried saving him. Again. That plan crashed and burned and honestly? He was fed up. So Stefan threw him into the cell and him and his long distant nephew, Zach, finally devised something.

 

It was rather rushed but once done, Stefan left the Boarding House swiftly. The winds and twigs grazing his body as he had sped through the woods, having to walk the rest of way so as to not get spotted by any threat. The Council was back and he didn’t feel like dying. Stefan finally had something to live for, again.

 

Well, make that two somethings.

 

**_But you justify it. It might end badly or on even terms, you know, but you think it’s worth it. Live in the moment and suffer the truth of eternity later. You’ll be alone. It’s not like that’ll ever disappear._ **

 

Stefan’s brisk walk on the pavement grinded to a halt, a suddenly puzzled voice catching his attention. It was immediately recognisable, his brother’s only closest friend. The same young woman who had died from the plummeting buildings of 9/11. Craning his head towards the source, he followed it at a human’s hurried pace. Damon’s slurred and hollowed state carried over the phone way back then, still haunting him to this day. Stefan remembered just how much of an impact this one girl had on his older brother.  _ Then how the hell is she here? _

 

He rounded the corner and pressed his chapped lips, suppressing the millions of questions that threatened to bubble past his throat. There stood Danielle with some young woman beside her, the second woman facing him. Funny how he could even recognise Danielle with her back turned to him. His left hand reached up to run through his gelled hair, brows creasing at the hand pointed at him. Oh wait, it was at the paper fluttering past him.

 

“Hey, could you catch that?” The unknown woman hollered just as Danielle was turning over her shoulder. A quick stumble into the street and Stefan snatched it roughly, jogging over to them. He was unfazed by their scrutinizing gazes.

 

“Here you two go.” He kept his posture casual, finding a chance to start up a conversation.  _ Is…  _ The texture felt off, catching his attention. Stefan’s polite, candied smile fell.  _ Is this a napkin? _ Looking down at the paper, indeed it was.  _ With directions written all over it in pen _ . “Where are you two headed, are you lost?” Finally, he looked back up at both of their beady blinking brown eyes.

 

“You’re Paul Wesley….” The accompanying Asian woman spoke dumbfounded with a finger pointed at him. She just blinked again and narrowed her eyes. Clearly, she looked doubtful of herself.  _ Shouldn’t he have a beard? And he looks thinner… _

 

Stefan blinked with a small tilt of his head.  _...What?  _ She must have had him confused for someone else. He was about to get a word in when Danielle beat him to it.

 

Said young woman nudged her best friend in the side, hard. Putting on a wide smile, she extended her right light skinned hand. Her left reached up and carefully readjusted the shoulder strap of her small purse that sat on her right shoulder, next to the spaghetti strap of her floral dress. “Hey, I’m Alex and this is Stella.”

 

_ Alex? _ The name didn’t fit the figure. Trying to keep his disbelief from showing, he gave her a quick look over while he extended a hand to her. He tried to be subtle about it.

 

He didn’t see the ring Damon had managed to have a witch make her. There was no Lapis Lazuli.  _ Maybe she wears it as a necklace?  _ The notion wasn't that uncommon. He didn’t spot any chain. Either way, she wasn’t combusting, so she had to have  _ some _ form on Lapis on her person. He brushed the thought aside. As if not having that momento was not enough cause for concern, Danielle also didn’t seem to recognize him. Granted, their last meeting had been in the late 90s, but even before she had recognized him everywhere and always, no matter how bad he looked. Now - no trace of recognition. None. Instead, she just kept looking more contained every second.

 

Speaking of, she gripped his hand with such assertiveness, he felt like he was making a formal deal. “That’s quite the grip you’ve got there.” He commented, offering a light smile. She mirrored him and hummed softly.

 

_ ‘Alex’?  _ He rolled the name over again in his head.  _ No. _ He refused to acknowledge it. Crossed it off in one fell swoop. She had to have amnesia. Maybe seeing Damon would jog her memory?  _ But was it possible? _ Word had never traveled when he interacted with other vampires. That left it as plausible.

 

**_So you hold onto that light. Love, care, and support them. Be it a romantic or platonic relationship, you don't want them gone._ **

 

Stefan felt the need to help the woman not only for her own sake but for his brother’s as well. All he needed was an opportunity to speak to her alone about all this and get her out of sight of any enemies. If she started to learn of her abilities out in broad daylight, it would spell trouble for him.

 

“I’m Stefan, it's nice to meet you.”


	2. The Stuff of Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy! I’m open to suggestions to changing canon. Lemme know what you want to see!
> 
> This took a while, I’m not sure how long the next chapter will take to write out.
> 
> Sorry if the vocab was repeative and boring, I was aiming to get the point across and there’s only so many words you can use. Hopefully the scenes were described well for you guys. I’ve been working on rewriting this probably six times now. At least it’s out!

A breeze brushed past them all, shifting Alex’s side bangs in front of her face. She tucked the glossy, straightened strands behind her left ear, taking a glance at her nails as she brought them close. Her thumb starting picking under each nail to clean underneath the bed. The habit continued as she narrowed her eyes at the older man infront of her.  _ Um, what?  _ A pair of brown eyes met, the girls shared the same look of confusion.

 

_ Maybe he was in character?  _ Alex reasoned. “Uh… okay.” She pushed forward an awkward laugh. “That’s great an’ all, being in character, but the show ended and we need some help here.” It's been five months for them since ‘Stefan Salvatore’ was on their tv screens.

 

“Sorry, a show? In character?” Stefan's hands stuffed his pockets, his phone resting in one.  _ Maybe she fantasized a memory? _ It was plausible. If he didn't go along with this till a good moment arises, she may end up hating and distrusting him. Which would be the exact opposite of what he wants. The faintest grimace peaked through.  _ I just hope it wasn't anything sexual _ . Danielle and him have never hooked up, he never saw her that way. 

 

“You’re Paul Wesley.” Alex’s spoke as if it were obvious, then darted her eyes to the side and rose a hand in a weak shrug manner.  _ I really hope he doesn’t keep this up. _ She remembered that one time she had gone to the Renaissance Fair with a friend and did not enjoy it. It was awkward the entire trip once she got a feel for the place.

 

_ How to not raise suspicion and get some answers… That girl's pretty quiet over there. She won't stop grinning either.  _ “Sorry- uh, Stella - could I see a photo?”  _ Right, _ he drawled out in his head.  _ Because that _ definitely _ makes sense from their perspective _ . Okay, just be cool about it.

 

Stefan heard something from the device in Stella’s hand make an unlocking sound, her finger quickly gliding across the glass, to tap on something. She rotated her wrist to show him the image.

 

It was him. He was there. Grinning brightly with a mic in hand, on stage, and looking off to the side.

 

Stefan snatched the phone, amazed at not only the quality but also how she could’ve gotten ahold of this. He would’ve remembered something like  _ this _ . “How… How did you get this?”

 

Stella mirroed Alex’s action from a minute ago. “You were at a panel recently.” It was the last day of August for the girls and Stella found an image on Pinterest of Paul Wesley with a beard and some weight. Still, it didn't click for her. Stella looked him up and down in those denim jeans and army green short sleeved v-neck shirt he wore. Of course her eyes paused on his built arms.  _ How could a person lose weight so fast? In a day? _ She remembered how Alex's older brother boasted about such a feat for Wrestling, but it never showed. _ So how did he do it? _ No doubt all the reporters would be asking  _ him _ all the sexist questions this time.

 

“No, no I definitely wasn’t.” Forget about the play-along card, his worry for Danielle tangled with actual caution. A vampire, afraid of a harmless human. There was no way Stella could have an image of him.  _ Did she brainwash Danielle? Was she a witch?  _ Territorial instincts scraped away at his typical kind demeanor. Stefan moved closer, invading Stella’s personal space. He stared her down. “How did you get this?”

 

_ Did… Did his eyes just change?  _ The thought came to the girls, the two taking a step back.

 

“She told you,” Alex covered up her concern by looping her arm through Stella’s, ready to leave. A subtle way to make sure she was holding onto her best friend and ready to plant her feet if he grabbed Stella’s arm to pull her beside him.“You were at a con.” Alex snatched the phone back roughly. Stella plucked it from Alex and slid it into back pocket of her own denim shorts.

 

Compulsion didn’t work on Stella.  _ Why didn’t it work on her? _ She had to be a witch. That was the only plausible option. Though it didn’t look either one knew, otherwise the Asian would have threatened him and started chanting.

 

“Da-” Stefan cut himself off from saying the girl’s name so as to not frighten her. He spoke pointedly to Alex. “Don’t interrupt.” A quick look around to make sure no one was watching, Stefan had the veins under his eyes appear with blood washing out all but the irises. “What did you do to her?” His eyes returned to normal, fangs exposing themselves for a quick second.

 

“What the hell are you talking about?!” They both blurted, Stella looking more terrified than Alex.

 

The feeling was instantaneous like a spark that then subsided to curiosity. Alex leaned the smallest fraction closer to Stefan, looking him in the eyes.  _ How did he do that? _

 

“Oh, right.” His laugh was humorless. “Like you don't know.”

 

“ _ I don't _ .”

 

He hummed, an arm reaching out for Danielle. “Release her from whatever amnesiac spell you put on her.” His arms shielded her from Stella, telling Alex to lower her voice and stop squirming. He said that her he wouldn't hurt her, eyes glancing around to make sure that no one was looking outside through the glass windows.

 

“Would you- let  _ go! _ ” Alex had no luck at prying his arms apart. “What the hell, Paul?!”

 

“I’m not Paul.” Stefan ignored Stella's pleas.

 

Stella knew an outburst would do them no good. Whatever he was or did to his eyes didn't mean anything pleasant, was what her gut told her. She was defenseless at saving her friend.  _ What if he has a weapon on him?! _ Stella's pulse quickened.

 

“Are you insane?! Yes you are, now  _ let go. _ ” Alex was ready to head butt him from behind.

 

Stefan huffed with a roll of his eyes. In a quick second, Alex and Stefan stood in an empty alleyway. “Believe me now?”

 

“Alex?!”

 

Stefan took his hands off of Alex, reaching for his phone that chimed, just as Stella called out for her friend.

 

When the girls reunited, just short of half a block apart, they whipped their heads to the alleyway where Paul… No, Stefan, stood in.

 

This was  _ insane _ .

 

It just… It made no sense!

 

While the girls tried to wrap their heads around this, Stefan read the text he received from Elena.

 

_ ‘Hey, you said you were on your way right? It’s been a while and Caroline won't stop asking for you. _

 

_ ‘Yeah, definitely. I just got caught up. I bumped up into an old friend. See you soon. :)’ _

 

Stefan looked up and around, walking out of the disgusting alleyway and spotted exactly what he needed. A ride. He faced the two, hearing them silent. “Don’t move, we’re not done here.” He rose a finger. A quick jog down the hill behind him and he compelled a burly young man to drive them to the high school without question. “So I got Joe here to give us a ride to the high school. All three of us are going to discuss this out like adults. Meaning no more panicking,” it pained him a bit to say that to someone so close. He needed Danielle to stop it with this ‘Paul’ stuff. He’d get weird looks at the school and questions he wouldn't have answers to. “And no magic.”

 

“ _ I’m not a witch. _ ” Stella ground out, her and Alex holding onto each other with stern looks at Stefan. “Why do you think we’d be going anywhere with you… Stefan?” The name had rolled off of Stella’s  tongue with ease countless times before, but now? It’s like she was chewing rocks. It felt foreign and she actually lifted her shoulders up the smallest fraction in disgust.

 

Alex’s stomach twisted with nausea. Everything just felt  _ wrong. Okay, just breathe. You’re fine, everything’s fine. It’s all in your head. _ The pain slowly subsided with the deep exhale from her nose.

 

Stefan ignored their reactions and opened the door for them when the 2008 Jeep Wrangler in a dark grey rolled up. He cocked his head to inside the vehicle, his tone light and patient. “Because we all want answers and I have somewhere to be. You two might be hungry and have nowhere to go.” A witch would be more difficult to handle, he would have to keep tabs on her, but he was beginning to believe her story. “You’re welcome at the Boarding House until we get this all figured out. Now, come on.” Stefan watched how they stood there, their hearts hammering against their ribs. “I’m not going to hurt you.” He genuinely meant it to them both this time, (more so Stella since that was who he had been threatening) waving the door. He was a growing bored of just standing there.

 

They weighed their options mentally. Alex was the first to step forward with her pointer and thumb resting around the base of her purse. “Well,” She grimaced with a head tilt, hoisting herself inside. “You’re not wrong.”

 

Stella gave a short nod, making sure to avoid eye contact with Stefan, then followed in after Alex, watching her flatten her dress with one fell swoop before sitting down. Stella didn’t like the option presented to her but went along for Alex’s sake.  _ She looks unfazed. What’s she thinking? _

 

Stefan shut the door with a swing and hopped into the passenger seat, telling Joe to start driving. He was surprised by how clean the vehicle was, spotting sun rays photogenically bouncing off the windshield and around the car. “Alright you two.” He looked over his left shoulder to meet their gaze. “We’ve already said our names and all that but once more never killed. So hey, I’m Stefan.” He smiled politely and gave them both a small wave.  _ Might as well try. _ He didn't think they'd be as forthcoming, though persistence was on his side.

 

Alex looked at him quietly with eyes narrowed, brows furrowed.  _ Are you kidding me? Yeah, because repeating yourself is  _ definitely _ going to make this better. _ Her left elbow was propped beside the window, a delicately featured head resting in her hand. Her right hand lay in her lap now, placed on top of the small over-the-shoulder black purse she had with her. Alex unzipped the object and reapplied some chapstick, looking down.

 

She was calmer now, Stefan hearing her heartbeat move steadily. He couldn't tell why or how, the same with Stella, but Alex was in denial. She kept reasoning that this was a dream, or a hallucination. Something that her scientific brain could grasp and handle.

 

Stella’s heart on the other hand, thrummed. She had looked away from the passing scenery to spare Stefan a glance, her hands holding onto her iPhone in her lap. When they actually made short eye contact, Stefan looking away from Stella’s device to meet her gaze, her rich hues darted back to countless passing houses. Her nose almost pressed against the glass, leaning that close.

 

“Great talk.” He sighed in defeat, adjusting his posture and facing forward to Joe and the road. Time ticked on, the ride being a bit over five minutes, and while Alex sat there quietly while debating to go on her phone, Stefan ran ideas through his head. How he could reintroduce her to Damon. The plausible bad endings to prevent them. Teaching her how to be a vampire all over again. Stefan listened in on her vitals as they drove closer to the school, traffic started to get more congested. Cars were bumper to bumper and his hands clenched at the loud horns honking. 

 

She was healthy it seemed. Stefan spared a glance at her through the mirrors, trying to remember if he spotted any blood. If she had eaten before they bumped into one another. He craned his neck around, peeking out of the corner of his green eyes.  _ It doesn’t look like there’s any. _ That same unlocking sound came from the device in Stella’s hand and he gave her a glance.  _ She doesn’t have any on her either…  _ Perhaps Danielle unknowingly compelled Stella to forget about her powers and secretly keep her as a human blood bag?  _ Though Danielle looked shocked by the speed. _

 

“Mystic Falls?” Alex’s voice cut through the silence and Stefan’s thoughts, cedar eyes trained on the sign they passed. “We’re  _ here _ ?”

 

Stella leaned across the middle seat to get a good look at the sign nailed into the lushous and trimmed grass. “What the hell?”

 

“Where do you want me parking, man?” Joe’s eyes trailed around this chaos,waiting on directions at an intersection. Teens were running to and fro and being a bit careless if you asked him. Some were washing cars and others were carrying supplies. He spotted a short girl stumble with a bucket of water filled to the brim.

 

“Over there in the lot is fine. And yeah, where would you think we’d be?” Was this a memory resurfacing?

 

“Not here.” Alex muttered. Stefan’s hope deflated. 

 

“Ditto.” From Stella.

 

“Okay,” Stefan clicked his tongue as Joe turned off the engine, finding a spot fairly easily. It was decently far from the entrance, a visible line wrapping out onto one of the sidewalks they drove past. He kept eye contact with Joe, tone steady. “You’re going to wait here while they come out with me. You’ll be driving us home. If someone asks, you’re a friend of mine.” Stefan whipped out his phone, asking him to do the same. “Here’s my number. Feel free to get some food, water, go to the bathroom, whatever.”

 

“Gotcha. How long is this going to be exactly?”

 

“A couple hours.”

 

“What?!” The girls in the backseat exclaimed. “ _ Hours _ ?!” From Stella.

 

_ So now they’re talking.  _ “Yeah. It’s a fundraiser for the school and I promised I’d help out.” Didn't they read the signs up everywhere? He looked over his shoulder with a toothy grin, hand reaching for the door to open it. “So you two’ll be helping me out. Cover story is, you’re my friends from out of town. Clear?” He hopped out as they sputtered.

 

“What? Wai- _ no! _ ” Alex waved at Stella to open the door, Stefan having to dodge the swiftness with some vampire speed. Alex lurched out of her seat in one go, the belt clanking loudly against the panel. Stella was a bit slower, sparing the two glancing but searching for familiar faces.

 

Stefan had his arms crossed with a brief stare at the tar under his feet in mild annoyance.“We need a cover up, this is the most plausible. It’s not like we could’ve come up with one on the way here. The ride was too short.”  _ And they were quiet _ .

 

Alex opened her mouth to talk but nothing came out. He had a point. Alex straightened her floral dress. “Right, so what now?” She felt Stella poke her arm to try and ease this oddity called their situation.

 

“Now,” He closed the door behind Stella, taking note of how uncomfortable she was. “We find my girlfriend and you two are helping me clean.”

 

“This isn’t really something I should be cleaning in.” Alex waved a hand up and down at her white dress, purse, and small heeled sandals. Stella could get away with it, them seeing how the students there were washing cars. Stella adjusted the grey tank top she wore, sliding her phone into her back pocket. She tapped her sneakers on the ground.

 

“Simple,” Stefan started to walk, weaving them past strangers with long strides. The girls had to speed-walk in order to keep up with him. “We’ll get you a change of clothes. Someone here is bound to have something.” Stefan smiled, raising a hand to Elena when made eye contact. He closed the distance, going in for a hug and a kiss.

 

“Hey, you.” Elena purred, a giggle escaping. The blonde next to Elena gave a heavy eye roll. Alex and Stella recognised her as Caroline Forbes.

 

Alex pursed her lips, looking away from the couple to catch a glimpse of Caroline. All this was coming back to her, recognizing it as some episode at the start of the first season. But either way, they were here.  _ Actually _ here. Living, breathing, in front of them. Alex paused that heavy thought.  _ There’s no way this can be real. _ Time was linear, the show was done, and what about the fact that they all looked so young? Alex observed her surroundings.  _ This looks so… old. Tacky.  _ Slowly, she entertained the idea. Where it could lead. The excitement she'd get from meeting her favorite characters! The small smirk that formed, dropped.  _ These guys would go through so much trauma.  _ Alex looked at the three main characters in front of her. Actually  _ looked _ at them, their more innocent selves. Alex tried to ingrain that into her head for whatever it was worth. Dream or not, this was a precious sight.

 

Stella was on edge, unlike the flexible Alex. Where Alex saw hopefulness at a rare and odd opportunity, Stella panicked at the uncertainty. She missed home, her new college friends she had made, and wanted to get back to that life she worried she would miss out on. Stella spotted a guys passing them, one daringly gave her a flirty smirk and she rolled her eyes heavily at the familiar action. Catcalling was often and she didn't appreciate it. Her arms were crossed, spotting guys even  _ further _ away giving her - or was it Alex? - an interested look over. And, okay sure, her best friend was very pretty but at least have some respect. Stella sneered at them and quietly pointed it out to Alex.

 

“Thanks for letting me know.” Alex leaned in with a whisper, trying to figure out who specifically it was.  _ What the hell? _ Sure she figured she’d get a predatory look here or there, or a catcall (even at age eighteen) but never had there been this many guys looking at her. And all at once no less.  _ Maybe it’s because we’re foreigners _ . She tried to fool herself. Everyone had to known everyone here. Still, this struck her as odd.

 

“So hey!” Elena piped up to the two with a broad smile. “Stefan here told me you guys knew him when you were little, before you moved. Where’d you meet?”

 

Alex cleared her throat, flashing a smile. “Um, the Boarding House actually.”

 

_ The Boarding House? _ Stefan’s smile flickered, only Stella and Alex noticing. Caroline counted bills at the register and Elena was up against him, in front of him.  _ She knows all these little things here and there but doesn’t have her memory? It doesn’t add up. _ He decided to speak to Danielle the second he got a chance, assumingly when he cleaned cars.

 

Alex continued on. “Stella and I were kids at the time, having moved from Jersey, which we moved back to.” Her hands were animatic, waving left and right.

 

“I’m Stella.” Stella rose a hand with an awkward smile. “And that’s Alex if Stefan didn’t say anything.”

 

“So you two are siblings?” Elena’s warm voice trailed off with a quirked brow.

 

Alex and Stella shared a glance, giggling to each other. It was half real, half awkward. They’ve been so close to each other for years, they felt like that.

 

_ Crap, what do we say? _ Ran through Alex’s head as she reminisced.

 

_ It basically feels like that. _ Went through Stella’s.

 

“They visited over the summer for two months. To check out the place. Alex’s family was thinking of moving here and Stella ended up telling me that she just wanted to tag along. They’re not sisters.” Stefan explained in their stead.  _ They never mentioned it and they don't look alike. They’ll have to stick with that cover story for the time being. _

 

“It feels like it though.” Stella joked as she nudged Alex. Good times ran through their heads. Stefan's little theory was confirmed.

 

“Oh, for sure.” Alex nodded heavily.

 

“So you two know him well then?” Caroline asked for reassurance with a bright smile.

 

_ Oh, right. She has a thing for him earlier on. _ Stella remembered. Caroline claimed to find so much on him so quickly, the stalker-like act stuck even young Stella as creepy.

 

“It’s been a while so some things might’ve changed.” Alex informed, looking Caroline dead in the eye.  _ Didn’t she have a crush on him? _ The scene of Stefan entering the school played through Alex’s head.

 

“Speaking of changing, do you two have anything they could change into? I wanted them to help out. It’ll save us time and earn us more money.” Stefan’s finger wagged at Alex and Stella.

 

“I’m sure I could find something.” Caroline chirped, sliding the money back into the register. “Elena, man the fort while I’m gone.”

 

“Sure thing.” With a mock salute from Elena, the three wandered off with Caroline in the lead.

 

Caroline hopped around from female to female, asking her fellow students for their sizes that matched Alex and Stella’s small frames. Finally finding everything and decent attire, Caroline quickly showed them where the bathrooms were inside the school so they could change. The foreign girls took in the sights of each hallway and picture they passed.

 

_ This is where they grew up _ . Stella looked around the dark halls, mystified. Be it a dream or reality, it was conjured up in front of them. The people, the building. Stella’s mood darkened.  _ The grief, the suffering. _ Suddenly this wasn’t so fun anymore. Her lightened mood from reminiscing and spotting those she thought to be celebrities died off. She turn to Alex who moved behind the two, Stella watching the her turn her head every which way.  _ But it’s just a day. Maybe. Probably. _ She didn’t really get how or why this worked but she assumed it wouldn’t last long. Alex seemed intrigued and Stella had rarely seen her friend  _ this  _ giddy over things, she might as well let her enjoy it in a safe way. Stella would have her guard up for the two.

 

* * *

 

“I’m surprised Caroline didn’t grill you in front of your friends.” A sigh slipped past Elena’s lips as she took Caroline’s place behind the register on the plastic table. “She’s not in the best mood, what with the guys messing around and half-assing the cars.”

 

“Well now I’m here, and lucky for her,” Stefan’s voice went up as he leaned against the table and inward towards Elena with a rare smile of his. “I know how to do a good job.” His eyes moved from hers to the girls walking around beside and behind Caroline in new attire. He guessed the blonde put their old clothes somewhere out of sight to not be stolen.

 

He squinted, getting another look at them.  _ Huh. _ He must have not noticed their beauty, getting a better look at them. Clearly everyone else thought so, him hearing whispers and seeing eyes glued to girls.

 

“ _ Stefan _ .”

 

“Hm...? Sorry, what?”

 

“What are you looking at?” Elena followed his gaze, looking over her shoulder to find Caroline leading the girls to the supplies table. “Is something wrong?”

 

“It’s just, everyone’s watching them all of a sudden.” His voice held some concern and curiosity. Men could be disgusting, he knew that. Their habits haven't changed over the years, ones her wasn't too fond of, that he put a stop to when given the chance despite his quieter nature.  _ But heads turning this much? _ It was a surprise even for him, assuming the only times would be with the President or a celebrity.  _ How ironic. _

 

“Well they  _ are _ pretty. Actually... are they models or something?” She remembered reading somewhere the age models started their career.

 

“I’m not sure, they don’t talk about their job.” The sentence came naturally, though a bit distracted as he watched Stella reach for a towel rolled up on the table.

 

* * *

__

“Alright ladies, so these are the supplies!” Caroline waved her hands out over the table, turning to face the two. “Pick and choose whatever you like, I organized and labeled the appliances.”

 

_ I can see that. _ Alex looked at towels, soaps, and sponges, buckets stacked at the end of the table on the far side.

 

Stella grabbed the towel in front of her, wanting to check something. She inspected it closely, searching for the tag. The feeling felt off but she just wanted to be sure….

 

“This towel is going to scratch your cars.” Stella spoke bluntly, reading the materials of the product in her head. Alex loomed over her friend’s shoulder to get a good look. Alex was picking up on things from Stella, wanting to learn as much as she could about anything and everything worthwhile. Cars happened to be under that category and Stella knew quite a lot.

 

“What? How come?” Caroline’s brows sunk and looked at the object with confusion.  _ Oh, don't tell me all this is junk too. _ She inhaled sharply.

 

“Because of the type of fi-” Stella’s voice broke as she tensed with pain. She lifted her other hand into a fist to put up to her mouth, clearing her throat. “Sorry, a sudden cramp in my side.” Stella tried to play it off, adjusting her posture and standing more poise. “But the fibers’ll scratch the paint.”

 

Caroline’s smile looked a bit more forced, turning away from the two to look down at the towels. The girls knew her personality well enough to not comment. They could tell she was unhappy with this newfound fact. Instead, they both greeted Stefan who approached.

 

“Good eye, Stella.” The compliment was genuine, he pointed to the towel she still held.

 

“Thanks. Years of trial and error to figure out what works.” Sighing to ease her jittery nerves, Stella casually walked over to the soaps and swiped the best bottle she could spot.  _ Best not to have Caroline keep roasting whoever brought the supplies in. _

 

Alex barely took a step forward to grab her own towel when her manicured hands flung out to balance herself, gymnastic skills coming into play. “ _ Woah _ .” She laughed off the sudden headrush, snatching the item and briskly walking over to grab a large bucket. She ignored the worried look Stella and Stefan gave her. “Alright, so where to?” Lightheadedness was normal for her, she was a light water and heavy water drinker. She had to force herself to eat at times.

 

“You three could go by the side of the school in any empty spot and get started. Just get someone’s attention and let them know to come to you.” Caroline’s sentence was more directed to Stefan, the sophomore occasionally looking at the girls who nodded and smiled.

 

“Great. Thanks Caroline.” With that, Stefan walked off, giving a head nod in a direction. Once they were far enough away from any students, him wanting to chat before they got to work, Stefan turned to look them over. “Are you two okay? I saw you both looked a bit in pain.” They stood on some grass, covered by shade from healthy, large tree.

 

Stella found the concern a bit odd, having just met him but Alex wrote it off as something expected. He was kind hearted.

 

“Yeah, I gue-” Alex’s sentence was cut off by Stella pressing her own hands to her temples with a seeth. “Hey, you good?” Alex peered at her friend, looking closely for any injuries.

 

“Not really, I just got this sudden migraine and- why can I barely see?!” Stefan hushed her rising voice, dragging them off to the side by the brick wall and around the corner of the school so people nearby couldn’t see them. He moved them past the opening at behind two large dumpsters to hide onlookers. Stefan was careful to not to look at her face directly, smelling the metallic liquid run down. His hands unknowingly gripped her tighter.

 

_ What on Earth…? _ He knew what human blood did to him. He had control over those urges. This? His jaw locked and muddy green eyes bore into the asphalt, moving one foot in front of the other. The hummingbird-like pulses thrummed in his ears, him sluggishly catching on that Alex had just moved his hand from Stella and they pushed closer to the wall, farther in to the curve and away from the wretched scent of garbage. Alex had each hand on one of Stella’s arm, staring her head on. She worked on wiping away the blood, grabbing napkins she carried in her purse.

 

“Stella, you’re blee- _ Ow. _ That… That definitely isn’t a migraine, Stella.” Alex rasped out, her jaw dropping in time with the soaked napkin, while unwillingly grunting in pain. Clenching it shut and stumbling, she momentarily tried her best to ignore her pain and look to Stella. “Hey, hey, no. Don’t scream. It’s not like they can help us. _ People don’t just suddenly start bleeding _ .” Alex pulled Stella in for a hug, falling against the brick wall behind them. Alex was past the fear, confusion, and overall turmoil of emotions. She did something she rarely ever does except in complete defeat- rolling with what came her warm with calmness. She was the controlling the type and had no clue how to control this, she knew that. It was obvious.

 

The sudden  _ umph _ of their clothing hitting the brick had Stefan whipping his head up to look at Alex with worry. “Hey, hey, hey! Danielle?” He stubbornly pushed past his trouble to see how tense she was, then grabbed onto her shoulder, composing himself enough to aid them. He wagged his head like a dog, lifting a wrist.  _ Get a grip. _

 

“Stefan, your eyes-” That was the second time Alex saw the sight.

 

“Here,” Stefan bit his right wrist and moved it toward Stella’s mouth. “Drink. It’ll heal you.” Oh god, how long was it since he drank human blood? It was just so intoxicating, and the feeling of its smoothness down your thro-

 

“My name’s  _ Alex _ , not Danielle.” Alex's calloused fingers reached for her eyes, feeling warm liquid. Her voice snapped Stefan out of that trance, and while he looked to Stella to drink, Alex pressed her own back deeper into the wall, trying her best not to make a scene.  _ Steady, deep breathes.  _ Her flat palms against her eyes turned to fists,  _ Just breathe.  _ Without a doubt, not doctor knew how to cure them. She just wanted this to whatever-the-hell to end. Maybe take a nap, read a book, have some whipped cream.

 

Stella’s expression said it all. He was crazy if he thought she would move near that. Stefan rolled his eyes and forced his blood down her throat.

 

Seconds ticked by.  _ Why isn’t she healing? She should be healing.  _ He looked back and forth at them. Danielle’s vampire blood should have kicked in and Stella should have stopped bleeding. So what was the problem here?

 

Stella’s gasp had Stefan jumpy. He acted quickly, pressing his palm a bit too roughly over her mouth. Her body wracked violently from the searing pain, her brown eyes bleeding all over again.

 

Stefan’s instinct was to compel her. It was a force of habit that failed, nothing changing for the better, so he pushed them back to the gargantuan plastic garbage bins, thankful for nothing on the ground.  _ Out of sight. Great. Good.  _ He needed to get out of here. Their pulses echoed in his ears, his heart feeling like it would shatter without the craving. He had half a mind to punch the wall to ease some tension, but surely he’d get states.

 

Stefan waited with baited breath to hear where the humans were.  _ Good, there's no one near here _ . Inhaling deeply, he coughed, releasing them and stumbling back. There went the blood again, practically  _ pleading _ him to drink them like juiced boxes.

 

Alex looked to her left, watching tears mixed with blood stream down her friend’s face. She bit down harshly into her left forearm, having nothing to stop her own torture. She was so close to letting a scream out, scooting close and personal next to Stella where they sat on the ground, holding her own breath for too long.

 

_ There’s one less set of lungs moving... _ The act was so common, he couldn’t even mishear it in his state. “Da- Alex. Breathe.” Stefan instructed, not looking down at her. Alex alternated between staring at the gravel and straight ahead at the same dingy wall.

 

“Hey… Listen. Um- I… “ Stefan began to walk back to the noise, not turning to look at them. He feet kicked the products they dropped, that all completely escaping his mind. “I’m going to get Joe here to take you somewhere where you can freak out. It’s the Boarding House. Okay? Just …” He shook his head again, wiping a hand down his face, his voice quieting gradually. “Just hold on and stay quiet until then.” All he could do was hope.  _ This is insane, holy hell.  _ Once around the corner, his left hand jumped for his wallet in the pocket, fumbling to count how much cash he had on him.  _ Sixty three dollars. That should be enough somewhere to get them new clothes. _ Pricing kept rising and so did less opportunities to compel people in open areas. Sighing in annoyance at the thought, he broke out into a jog, straight for the car. People whizzes past, stores listed in his mind till a hand gripped his arm.

 

“Hey! Where are you headed off all of a sudden?” Elena, the one who grabbed him, giggled to lighten the mood. She saw how tense he was. His pause and hesitation for an answer had her smile fall.

 

“I… I need to talk to someone. Zach needs me back at the house. Said it was something important, he was talking really fast on the phone. But, um, where’s Caroline? I need to tell her something.” The blonde wasn’t insight, him actually bothering to scope out the crowd while he licked his lips.

 

Elena shook her head, trying to bring forth the memory. “Oh my god, is he okay? She headed inside for a minute. Had to put some money away. Sylvia’s handling the register right now. Is this something I can help with?”

 

“Hopefully he’s fine. No, but thank you though. Tell her to give me a call as soon as she can.” Stefan stepped forward, giving a peck on her lips before taking off to Joe. The windows were down when he got there.

 

“Hey man, what’s up?” Joe was reclined all the way back in the driver’s seat. 

 

“Get up, I need you to pull into that loading dock all the way back there.” Stefan tried to discreetly point in the direction.

 

“What for?” Joe was already moving the seat around and adjusting the wheel.

 

Stefan looked around to see if anyone was listening in. Good, no one. He leaned in up to the window with his hands on the sill, compelling Joe to not freak out. “The girls are bleeding and I need you to take them to the Boarding House off of the dirt road on Apple Crest Ave. It's the first right, can't miss it.”

 

Joe shifted the car into reverse, feet pressing on the gas. “First right on Apple Crest, or the dirt road?”

 

“The dirt road. Hurry please.” Stefan gave the command, opening the door behind him and climbing into the car. Bending over the back seat of the Jeep, Stefan grabbed whatever cloths he could find to drape over the cushions. There was only a towel, shirt, and two rags. Ripping the short sleeve in half along the seam, he draped it down with the towel then climbed out the car when it rolled to a stop. “Hey you two.” He hurried out, looping an arm under Alex and helping her weak body in. Next was Stella. They sat in the same spots. He quickly picked up the three bath towels they grabbed earlier, the bucket, and sponge, placing that all in the middle between them.He took some steps back, informing them again that they’d be taken to the Boarding House. “Bleed into there, clean yourselves with the sponge. I’ll get you two some new clothes okay? Don’t worry about those, it’s been taken care of.” Green eyes fixed on Alex repeatedly wiping her face with the dry patches of her blood stained sweatshirt she borrowed.

 

“Got it. Just hurry.” Stella was the one to blindly reach for the door to close it, Joe taking off a second after. Stefan left for a clothing store.

 

* * *

__

“Listen you two, the road’s a bit bumpy so hang tight. Okay?”

 

The girls ignored the passing scenery, curled to the center and right beside each other, looking down at the towel. Everything just hurt.

 

Alex couldn’t remember the last time she remembered this much from a dream. “Yeah. Got it.” Thankfully their eyes stopped bleeding maybe five minutes in. They reached for the rag and used some saliva to try and clean their stained cheeks, using the cameras as mirrors. In the middle of the process, Alex paused, holding her breathe. “Stella… You’re glowing purple.” She croaked, carefully to not soak her screen protector or drop it in the large puddle of blood in the bucket.

 

“What? No.”

 

“Now there’s some yellow. Oh, and like bleeding  _ from the eyes _ isn’t?”

 

“Well glowing is insane. And I’d be able to see i- Alex. You’re… yellow and purple too?”

 

“And I’d be able to see  _ that _ .” Alex pointed her hand.

 

“Look! It just followed your hand!”

 

“I can’t see any!” Alex exclaimed, a smile full of annoyance decorating her face.

 

“What’s going on with you two back there?” Joe didn’t take his eyes off of the road, leaning slightly towards them.

 

The two turned to him, ready to answer when they paused, mouths fully open.

 

“You’re red, orange, and purple.” It came from them both.

 

“What? I’m Italian, excuse you.”

 

“That’s… Not what we meant.” Alex drawled out then suddenly doubled over, shockwaves of pain coursing through her. She felt like she might puke. Her hand cupped her mouth, the source being there, when seconds passed and out fell a tooth along with gushing blood. It was her right canine.

 

While Alex reached for the rag on the ground, hovering over the bucket to bleed out into, both girls legs closest to it held the thing in place while balancing it on the elevated foot rest. Stella seemed to be going through the same thing, copying Alex. Alex tossed her the initial rag she went for, capturing another fallen tooth and watching more blood slip past the cracks of her finger tips.  _ Jesus Christ _ . She mentally hissed, holding her own rag close to her face after wiping off the blood and soaking the towel underneath her in yet again more blood. The seats were a mess, the bucket was filling, this whole day was a nightmare.

 

She knew she should be screaming or hyperventilating like Stella but Alex felt too nauseous and hungry to actually react. Partially accepting the chaos simultaneously. The blood loss finally caught up to her in full, Alex suddenly pondering why it hadn’t earlier. Leaning into the back rest of her spot on her right side with her body, Alex squeezed her eyes shut to stop her dotted vision. She couldn’t make out shapes, barely silhouettes, and her head was  _ pounding _ . She would describe it as a headrush later but this felt far more worse.

 

“Hey, are you two okay?” Joe hollered this time.

 

“No.” Alex called out meekly. He asked again, not hearing her. “ _ No _ .” With the same tone of voice, only louder.

 

He was confused. They were fine, informing him of that and he even glanced back earlier to check, seeing them stop bleeding from their eyes. Sparing another glance, his foot pressed down a bit out of fright, the car speeding up on the almost empty road. Thankfully the sedan in front of him was too far ahead. “Dear God,” He had to get their faster. “We’re not far, okay? Just hang on a bit more.”

 

“You keep saying that,” Stella screeched, saltwater tears forming this time. “But we’re not there yet.”

 

“I know, I know.” Joe gave a long sigh, his fingers drumming on the wheel.

 

* * *

__

“Alright ladies,” Joe cleared his throat, mentally preparing himself for whatever state they were in. “We’re here.” A quick shift of the gear and pulling out his keys, Joe hopped out of his seat to open up the door on Alex’s side, that was closest to him. Looping his arm under Alex’s, cringing at the sound of her teeth falling into the puddle of blood on his backseat (she didn't move to the bucket for fear of falling in), he speed walked with her to front door. Easily opening it with the key Stefan gave him and glancing to see how Stella was where she sat, Joe nudged the wooden door with his sneaker and dropped her down gently on the first thing he could find. A couch down a few steps dead ahead. He curled his lips in, eyeing the old looking couch. “This is your problem, not mine.” He referred to Stefan, letting Alex down. The tall, lightly built, young man shrugged off his pale grey unzipped hoodie and handed it to her in a crumbled mess. “Here. You two can use this for now once I find where everything is in this place.” He looked around at the large empty house. “Which might take a while.” Turning back on his heel, Joe jogged outside, grabbed Stella to seat her beside Alex,  went back and grabbed the heavy bucket, and lastly, locked his car door.

 

He wiped his hands down on his jeans. “I’m gonna check what’s down that hallway. Hopefully something with some water and rags.” He pointed to the hallway to the left of the couch, if facing the front door.

 

_ What, where’s Zach? _ Stella's blurry eyes searched around the open area, listening in closely. She learned more about the house, not knowing of the dinner table to their backs. She could tell that currently this all was early on. Caroline was still human and Bonnie was going to make a car almost ignite, so this had to be  _ early _ season one. Just as Stella scooted over to Alex who was curled in on herself with her mouth hovering over the ledge of the couch and into the bucket, the girl’s knees sideways on the couch, a blood curdling scream ripped through the silence.

 

“Joe?” The word rolled of Stella’s tongue carefully, making sure to keep it from pressing against the rapidly growing and falling teeth.

 

“Wha?” Alex didn’t bother with the ‘T’, knowing it would sound off. “Where’d he go?” She rose her head rapidly then groaned meekly, leaning back.  _ Regret. Definitely regret that.  _ Eyebrows creased.

 

Stella startled blinking, narrowing her eyes at the sudden sight, Joe came back from where he went, completely quiet. He didn’t respond to the girls calling out to him, instead closing all the curtains to the area and double checking the front door was closed.

 

“Joe! What the hell ma- _ argh! _ ” A hand snaked its way around Stella’s throat, the women looking at the attacker just as the sound of Joe’s dead body hit the floor.

 

“God, do you  _ ever _ shut up?” The tall, disheveled, grime covered man narrowed his eyes at Stella. What blood she was covered in had him on edge since they pulled up and Caroline had set him free from that ridiculous cell hidden downstairs. He turned to where Alex sat, following the scent. “Dani!” He cheered, though it was a bit raspy. “Care for a drink?” Fangs extended in seconds and he tore through Stella’s poor throat.

 

“Damon!” Alex screeched. Her friend was in danger, that much she could tell even with her sight a wreck. More so then whatever the hell what was happening to them. A drug trip, hallucinations, dreaming, Alex could care less this second. For once, she wasn’t going to correct someone over the wrong name. “Damon, put her down.” She grit out.

 

She couldn’t see his icy blue eyes crack open beside the girl’s neck. He pulled away to speak. “You are certainly one of a kind.” He booped Stella’s nose before looking back to Alex. “What for? You could definitely use some, you look like you got mauled by a bear. Why aren’t you healing?”

 

_ Crap _ . “A not so nice witch decided to place a not so nice spell on me. And she’s my  _ friend _ , so let go of her.”

 

Damon grabbed Stella’s hand where he heard dripping, looking down to finally notice a large puddle of blood on the old rug along with a ton of teeth. Next was the bucket, the hoodie, both of the clothes. He extended it to Alex’s mouth. “What a waste of blood! And you told  _ me  _ I over do it. Not even a little bit?” Damon threw in a smile, singing the next sentence. “Maybe it’ll help with your problem.”

 

“God knows I’ve tried. Do you  _ see _ how much blood I’m covered in?”

 

Taking the time to give her a full look over, he spotted a similar puddle of blood and teeth in her hands. Before he got the chance to question her, or the bucket, Stefan bolted in and snapped his older brother’s neck. He unhinged Damon’s fingers from Stella’s throat, letting Damon's body collapse completely.

 

Stefan gave them one glance and whipped his whole body back around to face Damon’s. That blood was becoming a problem. “Hey, so I know I missed a lot, but um, I got some people here to clean you up. Guys, come on in!” He hollered, looking to door. A group of people came in and screeched at the sight of Joe’s dead body. Stefan hurried to his feet and quickly compelled them all to calm down and ignore him. “Tend to the girls.” Stefan sped over to relock Damon in the cell downstairs, passing Zach’s body on the stairs down. He licked his lips, looking off aimlessly down the dim lit hallway.  _ He’s ridiculous. _ That was directed towards his brother who now sat in the cell. Another body to bury. He sighed, preferring the stale air over the temptation above him.

 

“Hey man, where do you want us to take the girls?”

 

Looking to the doorway where light shown in, Stefan hoisted Zach’s body over his shoulder and quickly laid him beside Joe. He turned to the specific man who asked, the guy already picking up the girl’s teeth off the floor and couch and into the bucket. Stefan’s gaze instantly fell to his own feet.

 

“There should be empty rooms upstairs. They’re plain, can’t miss them. Six are open. Set them there and use the toiletries. Everything is unused.” He rose his right hand to point down the hallway behind him. Follow this hallway and take the last right. There’s the kitchen. Now  _ nobody _ is to go downstairs in the entrance I came out of. Got it?” He looked to four humans huddled together, clueless, and the one man actually moving. They all nodded. A woman walked off to the kitchen to find a bowl and some kind of wash cloth she could use for the girls. A lanky looking man in slacks jogged off to head down the opposite hallway, spotting the stairs. He was going to scope out a bedroom. Stefan heard him taking the steps two at a time. One man followed the woman who moved to the kitchen and a woman ran after the lanky man.

 

Watching them all starting to disperse, Stefan fetched the keys off of the dish by the front door then ran the bodies outside, opening the garage from out there. He grabbed the tools to bury the men, taking Zach's car.

__

* * *

 

 

The lanky man mentioned just earlier observed the spacious room and large bed. “This’ll do.” Light shown in to illuminate the white bed beside the large window, making the room even brighter despite the dark, wooden walls.

 

“Hey! You found a room?”

 

He stuck his head out into the hallway to see the athletic looking blonde hurrying after him.  _ Tracie? _ He asked himself. They all introduced themselves to make this easier, Stefan compelling them to and not by choice. “Yeah. Tracie, right?”

 

Mocca eyes snaked their way around the dark door frame to get a look at the place. “Yup. Christian, I think? We’ll need to get the girls by the tub to easily wash them off.” Tracie spotted the white tub from the door, she pointed at it past the open bathroom door.

 

He nodded at his name and hummed in agreement with her. “Let’s leave the door open to make this easier.”

 

“Well, yeah.” They hurried back downstairs, shoes pounding against the wooden flooring.

 

They were presented with beige towels draped and stained red on the couch where the girls had sat, said women now on the rug, sitting on top of more towels. The Hispanic woman, Lisa, with her long hair back in a bun washed down Stella’s face with a rag, carefully swiping. Stella kept groaning and the women took it as her body being raw from whatever they had endured. The new group was clueless. The guy who picked up the teeth, an older-looking, pretty-boy, star-athlete, with his short brown hair, was helping them drink cold water from a straw.  _ Vic _ , Christian remembered.

 

Christian went and grabbed the plastic bag beside Alex. A quick look inside and he was met with a new change of plain black pants and matching hoodies. 

 

Lucas was looking over the items he gathered. Earlier, he followed Lisa to the kitchen to grab cleaning supplies Stefan instructed him to use. Soap, cold water, a new sponge, rags, and he found two buckets and bleach in a mini closet in the corner of the kitchen. Bleach was Lucas’ idea, not asking anyone if it would damage the flooring.  _ Best to use it last. _ He thought to himself, rolling up his plaid, fleece sleeves to prep. He went to work on trying to take out the blood of the floorboards, drifting from the door to the rug.

 

Lucas was already inching closer to the girls, getting the small droplets out with some soap and elbow grease.

 

Christian was ready to take the clothes upstairs and place it on the tile floors of the bathroom. The women would be able to give the girls a bath and save any modesty they had left, while the guys waited around for them to finish, cleaning up any trails of droplets and letting soapy water sink into the couch.  _ Maybe there's a hose in their backyard?  _ He could spot grass and a patio from some windows off to the side.

 

All would have gone well until the girls howled out in pain, curling over themselves and having poor Lisa start asking them repeatedly what was wrong. Vic scrambled back, leaning away from them instantaneously with a cringe. All anyone could do was watch as blood began to pour past their cuticles and from underneath their fingers’ nail beds.

 

Tracie sprang into action, scooping Stella off the couch and sprinting to the bathtub upstairs. 

 

“No, the  _ bucket _ , Tracie!” Vic hollered after her, elevated by his arms behind him. The blonde ignored him. She had Stella hang her hands over the edge of the tub once upstairs, opening the drain and running some cold water lightly out of the spout.

 

“Hey, how are you doing? Light headed, hungry, I need to know in order to help you, sweetie.” Tracie’s hands waving around in the air, questioningly.

 

Stella’s faced screwed together, shoulders tense and holding her forearms close to her. Her right hand went to hold her left arm when Tracie grabbed both hands and moved them both to the tub. Stella yelped with a jump just as Alex was carried in by Christian and Lisa rather hazardously. 

 

“Okay, no talking or touching then.” Tracie exhaled, watching the three come in and Vic pacing in the bedroom. Poor Alex was carried in by her arms and legs. 

 

Lisa lowered Alex’s legs and the girl whimpered out with clenched teeth, Christian’s hands moving from under her arms to his left side and around Alex's own left side to support her. He guided her to the tub by Alex’s right forearm.

 

“Aw god, I’m  _ so _ sorry.” He gripped her arm tighter, feeling guilt for whatever they were going through, and Alex ripped her arm from his grasp, noticing the blood spatter on the white tiles of the tub’s wall.

 

“Would you let go of me?! Jesus Christ!” She walked by herself into the tub and next to Stella, waving her hands around in the shallow water with a sharp breath. Alex bared through the pain running through what seemed like every fiber of her being at this point. She cupped some water in her palm and splashed it over Stella’s hands. She did it again and again. Finding it ineffective, she filled the tub a bit after twisting the plug closed, letting them both bleed for a while.  _ At least there’ll be less viscosity. _

 

Alex tried lightly biting with her suddenly grown adult teeth, almost like nothing ever happened, if not for the blood loss evident downstairs, and this second being a constant reminder. That, and the teeth thrown out in a bag downstairs. Oddly enough… her teeth were fine. Functioned, could handle more pressure, normal. Her jaw was sore though.  _ How are they fine?! _ Her eyes bugged, looking off to the side. Funny how she still tried to make sense of  _ something  _ today when there was no answers.

 

No one knew how much time had passed, the four waiting with baited breath in the small bathroom. Vic drifted to the door occasionally. Eventually, the girls stopped bleeding. But with one problem it seemed there always came another. Catching the shift in movement, Lisa caught both women, holding one with each arm. They collapsed.

 

“Guys?”

 

“Oh thank god he’s back.” Tracie held a hand to her heart. “Someone rinse and drain the tub. Another, wash them off with a cloth. I’ll fill him in.” She hurried off to downstairs.

 

Vic helped Lisa quickly wash them off again while Christian worked on the tub. He removed the shower head to splash around them all.

 

Stefan and Tracie passed Lucas on their way upstairs, the vampire sparing a glance at the missing couch cushions before supernaturally speeding his way in. His sneakers slid on the polished wooden floor, hands outstretched to grab the door knob as he fumbled past the doorway. “How are they doing?!” He voice was booming, face twisted into worry. The girls didn't react to his clumsiness, Stefan watch the humans carry them by arms and legs to lay them on the made bed. They were clean, he could smell it. His left hand, the dominant one, reached up to plug his nose, the stench from the bathroom overcoming him once again. “Clean up the place quickly, please. I can't be around it.” With that, Stefan gave the girls one last look before backing out past Tracie and leaving the building. He heaved a sigh full of relief, once outside in the arch driveway. It couldn't reach him here.

 

* * *

 

Hours ticked by and Stefan watched the sun set from outdoors with a much needed drink. The humans had left, all blood had been cleaned, and he listened in closely to hear if they would awaken. _They need some kind of privacy._ He told himself earlier. He could hear if they were in danger, anyway. The window was open for extra measure.

 

Taking one last sip, he dropped the empty glass off in the kitchen sink and climbed the steps to pay them a visit.

 

They were clean, dry, and freshly changed, Tracie and Vic changing the sheets and discarding the bloody ones from when they set the girls down. The scent lingered when he entered the room earlier, barely catching it at the time.  _ There goes a bet set _ . The thought drifted off, him pulling up a wooden chair a decent distance from them.

 

The scene was mellow, he enjoyed it.

 

Too bad it had to be ruined by them gasping loudly awake.

 

Alex was reaching for every limb on her body, checking for damages. Stella was examining her fingers over and over again.

 

“Evening, you two.” He tiredly gave a mock salute.

 

“What the hell is wrong with you?!  _ How are you so calm! _ ” Alex hissed whilst she glared hard.

 

“I had a lot to drink. You two on the other hand probably, definitely, need one. Let’s get you something to eat.”

 

Alex darted off of the bed and straight to the bathroom, checking herself out in the mirror.

 

**_Do you ever wake up one day and not recognize your own life?_ **


End file.
